1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for externally inputting information using an information input device such as a keyboard, and more particularly, to an information input method of externally inputting information using a wearable information input device. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-42820, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A familiar type of information input device is a QWERTY keyboard. However, recently, a virtual keyboard, which is virtually displayed and embodied in software, is used instead of a QWERTY keyboard for the convenience in portability and utilization. A virtual keyboard is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Application No. 1996-033413 published on 15 Jul. 1998 and entitled “Computer System with Virtual Keyboard”. In Korea Utility Model Application No. 1996-033413, a mouse or a touch pad is used for selecting a key on a virtual keyboard pop-up displayed on a monitor.
When a user uses a mouse or touch pad for an extended period of time to select keys on a virtual keyboard, he/she becomes irritated and tired from inputting keys, and it takes too long to select a key. In addition, since the key pattern of a conventional virtual keyboard is the same as or similar to that of a presently used QWERTY keyboard, many unnecessary keys are displayed on a monitor, even when a user uses only character keys or numeral keys. As a result, the user cannot see a wide area of a screen containing images that are overlapped by the virtual keyboard.